My Story: Tell me what you think!
I know it needs paragraphs, ill work on a final copy soon. One day after Gohan got back from school, Gohan saw Goku training so Gohan, excited flew over to his father wanted to train with his father and learn how to master the kaioken and spend time with his father. Just then Chi-Chi found Gohan's bookbag and started screaming for Gohan. Gohan, surprized accidently crash-landed right in front of his mother, scaring her and making him get a bandade for his elbow. Gohan insisited he was fine, but Chi-Chi gave him 2 bandades and told him he had permission to train with Goku as long as his homework is done and in bed by 8:30pm. Gohan agreed and zoomed right to Goku. Goku, surprized by Gohans speed, is happy for his son to be able to train with him, that was until the next hour... Chapter 1: A Unexpected Visitor "You have to focus your energy,Gohan! Try it again!" said Goku "I....i.m trying, dad..." said "Oh, I see the problem! Your charging your ki, you need to feel your ki, let it flow. Then when your ready to summon the power of the kaio-ken, expand your power and let your energy out" "Okay...I'll give it a try" Gohan starts to feel his ki moving through his body, and he is just about to expand his energy when just then, a mysterious boy appears with a sword on his back, he has black hair. He carries a black tanktop and some long blue jeans. "Hello Goku" said the boy "Who are you?!" said Goku "Lets just say im a powerful warrior." "No kidding! I sensed your power as soon as you landed and it was almost breath-taking!" "Heh, well I didn't come here for compliments" said the boy "Oh, so what did you come here for?" said Goku Bulma ran out of the house and stared at the boy. "Woah hes cute!" said Bulma "Uh Bulma, do you know this guy?" said Gohan "Never seen him, but he is cute! What's his name!" "Well, if I told you my name I'd have to kill you." said the boy. The boy then started walking toward Goku "Can we talk, alone?" said the boy "Sure, Gohan you and Bulma go inside for a moment" Goku and the boy then launched into the sky and flew about a mile away from the house "Alright then, so Goku can you turn into a super saiyan?" said the boy "Sure can" "Hmm, interesting" The boy pulled out his sword, and threw it at Goku, who easily dodged it. Then the boy jumped into the air and launched a... "Kaaaameeeee" "HAAAAMMEEEEEE" "HA" "TAKE THIS GOKU! "What!" said Goku Goku barely dodged it, and stared at the boy. "Why did you do that?!" "To make sure you die!" The boy began charging his power and became a super saiyan. Goku became a super saiyan and punched the boy and sent him flying. "Stop! I don't sense evil in you, why are you trying to kill me?!" said Goku "Im not.." The boy spinned and punched Goku in his stomach, catching him offguard and the boy kicked him and sent him flying. Goku powered down, and landed, his back to the boy. "Fight me!" said the boy "No, I won't" "Your weak, Goku! Fight like a man" "Your a saiyan, arn't you?" "Yes Goku. Im the son of...." Just then Gohan punched the boy in the face, and sent him flying. "No one hurts my daddy!" said Gohan "Gohan, you didn't have too..." "HAAAAAAAAA!" Said the boy who sent a beam at Gohan, Gohan then ran up to the beam and reflected it with his wrist and began attacking. "Ouch!" said Gohan as he was punched in the face. Gohan went flying, but he managed to regain his balance Gohan then saw who the boy was, and gasped in shock. "You....your.. me" Gohan said "Yeah Kid, but im not here for you" said Future Gohan "Dad, Im here to kill you so you don't make me a super sayian!" Said future Gohan "Why would you not want to be a super saiyan?" Goku questioned "Because, you have to face your worst enemy yet and lose." "And whos that?! Because that makes me just excited!" "Its...its me.." said Future Gohan "About a year my age in the future, I am cloned by the doctor named Dr. Claud Snapclod, and the clone is so powerful..... that it releases all my hidden powers..." "Wa..." Goku said "...and me and you are the only remaining warriors left besides Piccolo..." said Future Gohan "Im sorry Dad... I have to take away your only son..." "I Don't care if you are my son or not, your not going to do ANYTHING!" "Im afraid thats not a option." Said Future Gohan "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeee.." said Future Gohan as he put his hands next to his hip. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeee..." "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Said Future Gohan as he launched a Kamehameha at Goku Goku crossed his arms and took the kamehameha and went Super Saiyan. "That was too close." Said Goku "KAH!" Said Goku as the Super Sayian Aura surrounded his body "That is Enough!" said Goku Goku ran up to the boy and kicked him in the stomach and the sent him flying, he then teleported to the boy and slamed him into the ground Goku then grabbed the boy by the leg and spinned him around and swung him into a nearby mountain. "Stop! I can't let you harm me or my son!" said Goku Future Gohan came out of the mountain and dusted himself off. "Then I'll just have to hurt your friends..." A tear ran down Future Gohan's face. Goku didn't see it, but Present Day Gohan did, Present Day Gohan teleported in front of Future Gohan and put his finger on the tear and looked up at Future Gohan. "Please, don't hurt my friends or dad." "I really was pure of heart..." Said Future Gohan as he transformed back to normal. "Dad, be ready for... myself, train harder then ever before." "And you Gohan, be strong, and train." Just then Future Gohan flew up into the air and disappeared. "Woah, I was tall..." said Gohan Chapter 2: The Training Begins "Kaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!" "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeee....!" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Said Goku after he did his 4th Kamehameha "Gohan, now you try!" Said Goku "Kaaaaammeeeehaaaaaaaaaameeeeee...!" "HA!" Said Gohan "Good Gohan, Great Job!" said Goku "Don't baby him Goku, he still has a long way to go." said Piccolo "But..." Goku said "But nothing! We will train him non-stop until we make a warrior out of him." said Piccolo Then one year passed, and then... Chapter 3: Gohan's powerful new Attack "GOHAN, MATCH THIS!" Yelled Goku "Kaaaaaaameeeeeeeee....." "Haaaaaammeeeeeeeeeee..." "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...." Yelled Goku as he launched a kamehameha at Gohan "And This Gohan!" said Piccolo "MASENKOOOOOO!" yelled Piccolo "Theres no way I can take both, Im going to launch a attack powerful enough to launch both back! "Maaaaaaaaaaaa....." said Gohan as he charged his energy. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa....." "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Said Gohan as he launched a mix attack of A Kamehameha and Masenko. Both attacks bounced off Gohans attack. "Ugh...." said Gohan as he breathed heavily. "Woah, our attacks bounced off harmlessly.." Said Goku "Hes actually got some kick.." thought Piccolo "ALRIGHT GOHAN, GET READY FOR MELEE COMBAT!" Said Piccolo Piccolo then Vanished and reappeared behind Gohan. "HAA" Said Piccolo as he punched Gohan but missed because Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Goku. "That Speed..." Said Piccolo Just then Piccolo was sent flying about 15 yards until he regained his balance. "What the..." Said Piccolo Just then Gohan vanished and appeared infront of Piccolo, who countered it and began punching and kicking at Gohan, who was dodging and returning punches and kicks. They both were pushed back then. "Good, now can you take two warriors?" Said Goku, who charged in and began attacking. Piccolo joined him and Gohan returned attacks and clearly was taking on both. "Incredible.." said Piccolo as he was hit in the stomach and knocked down." "Your amazing Gohan,..hehehe to think my own student would surpass me.." "Good Job Gohan, you really got some punch now, and some speed too!" Said Goku "Thank you guys..." Said Gohan "Now, Gohan we have to go all out." Said Goku "Yeah Dad, lets go!" Goku turned Super Saiyan then suddenly... "KAKAROT!" Said a Familiar Voice "Vegeta! What are you doing here!?" Said Goku "Here to tell you if you get in my way of killing this saiyan.. I'll crush you and your pity planet!" Said Vegeta "Vegeta, relax." said Goku. "We will be fine, Gohan is getting alot more powerful now!" "I don't care about your brat, I bet I could knock him out with one punch." "Oh yeah, Gohan! Show him what you got!" "Ok dad." said Gohan Chap 4. Vegeta VS Gohan. "Bring it on, half breed..." "HA!" Gohan then charged at Vegeta. With a fury of punches and kicks, Vegeta's expression changed dramaticly. "Oh dare you scar this fa..." Vegeta tried to finish but was sent flying into a mountain. BOOM! The Mountain then was desolved by Vegeta who emerged crunched over in his Super Saiyan form. "Gar....ch... PUNY BRAT!" Vegeta launched in the air and sent a fury of ki blasts, Gohan was hit by a few. But he just knocked them aside and disappeared. "How can this puny brat get away from me... SHOW YOURSELF YOUNGLING!" yelled Vegeta "BEHIND YOU VEGETA!" yelled Piccolo. "NO you Little!" But Gohan then knocked Vegeta to the floor and Vegeta transformed back into his normal form. "I guess you really did a beating on him, heheheh!" "GOKU!" screamed a voice unreconized. Suddenly a young man with saiyan armor, a sword on his back, and cut shorts appeared. "No... not yet... NOT now!" yelled Piccolo. "I got this guys" said Goku. Suddenly the boy disappeared and reappeared infront of Gohan. Goku ran behind him and got ready to fight. "Hello, victim of mine." "We don't have to fight, you can leave this time period and no one has to get hurt, I haven't became a super saiyan." "Im afraid thats not possible, I have to end you because of the risks, not because if you haven't or not." Suddenly Future Gohan punched at Gohan but he dodged and kicked him in the neck. Future Gohan didn't even flitch. "Wha...." said Gohan. "TAKE THIS FREAK!" Yelled Vegeta as he launched Ki blasts in future Gohan's face. "If that was your idea of a attack, your more weak then I thought." "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME, PRINCE VEGETA HEIR TO THE THRONE." Future Gohan then kicked Vegeta up in the air and chopped with his hand and his neck and knocked him aside. "Next?" "I'll give it a shot!" said Goku. Goku powered up and went Super Saiyan, he then looked at Vegeta and saw a tear. He knew this was serious. "TAKE THIS!" yelled Piccolo as he interupted and sent a large energy blast to his chest. "Piccolo, since your my former teacher, I'll spare you. Get out of here before I change my mind." "You may be Gohan, but you hardly have Gohan's spirit." "Maybe because My family, brother,mother and father were killed by that "spirited" boy over there." "No I didn't!" yelled Gohan "Stop it you, your making me angry!" yelled Gohan as he landed a large kick to the neck, but it showed it had no damage to him whatsoever. Goku then stepped in and punched but Future Gohan just dodged and dodged, and eventually kicking and landing a few hits. The hits he landed were devastating although. "Now im finishing you all off." said future Gohan Future Gohan charged up his energy then, the ground was shaking, and he became a super saiyan. "Now you made me mad!" Future Gohan launched into the air and kicked Goku aside, then Piccolo started punching and kicking but Future Gohan just crossed his arms and dodged and devastingly counter attacked. "Argg....you...I.hate...you..." wimpered Piccolo as he was knocked aside as Future Gohan flicked him with his wrist. Gohan was in tears, stareing helplessly at Goku as he was slaughered. "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Gohan as his father was knocked aside. "Gooooooooohaaaaaaa...." as Goku fell to his side. Gohan then, stared up in the air and turned his saddnes into hate. "I....am...going.. to KILL YOU!!!" yelled Gohan as his hair turned from black to yellow to black to Yellow and eventually full yellow. Gohan was now a super saiyan. Chap 5: Gohan the Super Saiyan. Gohan, now a full fledged super saiyan was now screaming with rage against, his rival Future Gohan, who had slaughtered Piccolo, Vegeta and his father. Gohan then struck, he punched F. Gohan up and sent him flying into 2 mountains. "Kaaaaaaameeeeee.....haaaammmeeeeeeeeeeeeee.....HAAAAAAAAA! yelled Gohan as he sent the Kamehameha right between the 2 mountains. F. Gohan had dodged it and ran on the peaks of the mountains and disappeared on the West, on the left of Gohan. "I know his senses need to be tested furtherly... So how bout I test his speed and senses of seeing and hearing." F. Gohan then appeared 100 yards from Gohan. He then disappeared and reappeared a few more feet in the air and repeated this, Gohan was sending Ki blasts at every spot but F. Gohan dodged it. Gohan then started punching but kept punching thin air. "Use your senses! Don't use your eyes use your instincts!" "HAAAAAAAAA" Yelled Gohan as he hit F. Gohan and sent him flying into a desert mesa. "I'm sorry dad... you worked so hard and yet you never improved.. I'm sorry... I failed.." "You..you haven't failed Go. go. Gohan" said Goku in a weak voice. "Use your senses, its okay to fight. This is your fight now.." "Quiet you!" yelled F. Gohan as he sent a ki blast right for Goku. "NO" yelled Gohan as he appeared and deflected it. F. Gohan then send dozens of them at a time. Gohan couldn't let 1 pass. He couldn't fail now. Chap 6. All or Nothing. "Your weak, Gohan. You've failed to beat me. Now im going to finish you.." "Kameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeee....." said F. Gohan "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...haaaaaaaaaaaaaammeeeeeeeeeeeee... " thought Gohan. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Screamed Both F. Gohan and Gohan. Their Kamehameha's both combined and were in a clash, F. Gohan then put alot of power into his attack. But Gohan couldn't fail, "I couldn't fail Piccolo.. and I couldn't fail dad.." thought Gohan Suddenly Gohan made up his mind, it was all or nothing. He then closed his eyes and did something he never did before.... he controlled his hidden powers. " ALL OR NOTHING KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Gohan as he launched a one-handed kamehameha. F. Gohan was over confident and was knocked back. He then was launched back into space and eventually into the sun. "It's over....." said Gohan as his black hair returned and he fell over. Two Days later, 12:35 pm at Kami's palace. "Ughhh" said Gohan "He's waking up!" said Bulma. Gohan opened his eyes to Piccolo and Goku standing over him. "Hey Son." said Goku "Nice to see you Gohan...hemf..." said Piccolo "Wha. what happened?" asked Gohan "You defeated you future self, the world is safe thanks to you." said Goku "Im proud of you Gohan, you proved my training really did help you out." Gohan tried to get up, but he gripped his side and grunted. "Hey easy now son.. you did a number on your body.. Just rest for a while." "Hey Gohan!" said Krillin "Hi Krillin" "So now we got 4 super saiyans now.." said Krillin "Four... what do you mean?" "You, me, Vegeta and Trunks" said Goku "Im sorry guys.. its hard to remember everything..." "It's okay son, you just rest.." Gohan then dozed off. Gohan now was a super saiyan, but now he had to face a new and more powerful enemy.. Chap 7: The New Threat IN THE WORKS Category:Pages added by Krylax Category:Stories created by Krylax Category:Fan Fiction